The invention relates to a device for locating and disintegrating concretions and stones in bodily cavities by means of a shock wave generator, from which shock waves are transmitted to the stone enclosed in the body via a coupling fluid in a flexibly constructed precursor fluid section, said fluid being in direct contact with the patient's body.